My Haunted Wedding
by xJohnsFutureHopex
Summary: King Tirian and Jill Pole are about to get married. Together they go through the fears of horror that reflects committed love. HAPPY HALLOWEEN spoof. Please Read and Review!


**I thought of this idea today and it's not book verse or movie verse. I wrote this for plain old fun as a one shot after 'The Last Battle' so I did wright it differently only because I don't want to make spoilers noticeable in case no one has read the book yet. Please do not bash and get into the spirit of Halloween yeah.**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Jill?" Tirian went from every door in the new castle of Cair Paravel. He wore a royal blue tunic and pants for he was to wed Jill Pole in the new land. The both wanted it to be eternal since they fell in love.

Something was strange; all day Tirian had not seen anyone except for the Lion Aslan. It was like everyone had disappeared. The castle was still with no noise except the sound of wind echoing to and fro. Night time was approaching over the land as well.

A crack from a door up a spiral of stairs was heard and Tirian focused on it slowly taking a torch with fire lit on it, he started to walk up. A hand automatically touched his shoulder. Tirian jumped and turned to see Jill.

"I'm sorry dear. Did you call me?" Jill asked as if something were wrong.

Tirian sighed and smiled at Jill. "Yes," Tirian chuckled in his throat. He quickly kissed her and caressed her cheek. "I've been searching this castle for you for a while now."

"Well here I am." Jill giggled and blushed touching Tirian's cheek back.

Tirian took Jill's hand in to his. "Have you been noticing that everyone is not around the castle today?"

Jill laughed again. "Of course I have silly. Everyone is preparing our wedding secretly. They're around here somewhere."

Tirian wrapped his arms around Jill. "Speaking of weddings why are you not wearing the dress Polly and Lucy made you?"

"It's a strange thing about that to," Jill said. "I can't find it anywhere."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I left it on the chair in my room when I went to go and take a nap and all of a sudden it was not there anymore." Jill explained and shrugged.

"That is strange," Tirian said and Edmund jumped from the stairs in a scream. Tirian pulled himself and Jill out of his way.

"Edmund are you alright?" Jill asked terrified pulling her loose hair to the side.

"Something is happening." Edmund said with shocked eyes getting up from the stairs when he fell. "One minute I saw Lucy, Emeth, and Mr. Tumnus talking and then I wanted to join them when everything turned dark and the candle lights came back one, they were gone."

Tirian and Jill cried out into laugher.

"King Edmund, we do not need to worry about the supernatural here." Tirian said.

Jill joined in. "Yes Edmund. They probably turned off the candle lights and hid themselves for a while until they relit the candles."

Edmund was not giving in to Tirian and Jill. "Yes Jill I'm sure the can relight the candles at the same time without being shown. These candles lit themselves."

"Well maybe they were not blown out all the way." Jill added as though she knew she made perfect sense.

"All of them?!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Ed," Jill placed her hand up. "I'm sure it was only a joke now let's move on right now okay."

"Yes," Tirian joined. "Let's all get some fresh air and tour around where the wedding will happen."

Jill clasped her hands together. "What a great idea Tirian."

Edmund moaned without saying a word. He knew Lucy, Emeth, and Tumnus disappeared from the new Narnia. He was silent all the way walking outside in the night where a lot of torches were burning and an alter was placed up with decorated chairs facing it.

"See Edmund," Jill was trying to relieve him. "There's Caspian with his wife the star's daughter and Tirian's father and mother with Cor and Aravis. Everyone is here."

Edmund groaned. "Yes, everyone except my sister, Emeth and Tumnus."

"Hello brother!"

Edmund shrieked into a girlish scream. He turned to see Peter. "Why'd you do that?"

Jill took Tirian's hand and led them away from Edmund into the crowd who started to congratulate them. It was now time for the wedding to begin and Tirian's father was going to marry Jill and Tirian at the alter.

Tirian and Jill walked up hand in hand by each others side smiling at each other. Tirian's father noticed something not right with Jill.

"Jill where's your wedding dress?" He asked.

The crowd and Tirian laughed as Jill giggled. "It's gone. But I can marry your son without it."

"Ah ha!" Edmund said aloud from everyone. "Things and people are disappearing I tried to-"

Peter placed a hand over Edmund's mouth. Everyone else looked at each other and then grinned when all eyes were on Tirian and Jill.

"Let's get this started shall we." Tirian's father said placing Tirian's hand over Jill's and began saying the vowels.

"Now that everyone is witnessing your bond I pronounce you married you may kiss your bride Ti-," Tirian's father was announcing until the torches blew out and nothing was seen.

Screams came from everywhere and Edmund kept yelling, "I told you!"

"Father?!" Tirian yelled as he embraced Jill next to him.

Another minute later all the twenty three torches relit like how Edmund explained the candles doing and Tirian jumped in shock at it as Jill covered her face in his chest.

Tirian looked around and saw that his father was gone and a lot of others except; Edmund, King Caspian X, Ramandu's daughter (Aurora), and Digory.

"What is going on?" Aurora spoke out.

"See here," Edmund spoke up climbing over some chairs. "I knew something was going on when I tried warning everyone that people are disappearing."

"Well today I did very much run into anyone." Tirian said.

"Same thing here too with me," King Caspian X added pulling Aurora closer to him. "My wife and I can't even find Rilian at all."

"Do you think this is some sort of hoax?" Digory asked.

"Tirian and I thought that it was, but now I'm starting to believe Edmund." Jill nodded.

Edmund showed a duh look on his face at Jill's words.

"Well even if it's not, I think we should split up and try and find some of these hoaxers." Caspian said.

"They are not Caspian, wake up." Edmund said shakily.

"I feel Caspian is right with one thing." Jill said.

"What's that." Tirian asked.

"We should definitely split up but find Aslan first before proving a hoax."

"I agree with Jill." Aurora said tugging Caspian's sleeve.

"Alright. Caspian you'll go with Aurora, Edmund go with Digory, and I'll go along with Jill. We'll meet back here around eleven so we'll know whos' missing or not." Tirian said.

Everyone agreed and they were all off in their own groups.

As soon as Jill and Tirian had covered almost ten minutes away they heard screams of Edmund and Caspian first then the rest all together. Jill huddled onto Tirian. Tirian took her hand and they ran back towards the spot.

For a few minutes Jill and Tirian started to call their names and no one would answer back.

"Tirian I'm scared." Jill shaked crossing her arms.

Tirian looked over to her and sighed hugging her kissing her forehand. "I know me too. I'll do everything that I can to get you out of this."

"Where would we go Tirian?"

"We still need to find Aslan. I talked to him earlier and said he would be near the waterfall which was where we were going in the first place." Tirian took Jill's hand again and they ran in the direction where they had first gone.

"Tirian your hand is slipping!" Jill exclaimed horrified as he was running faster then her and she could not keep up as if something was pulling her.

The last thing Tirian remembered was accidently letting go of Jill's hand and her scream that brought back memories of her scream in the Last battle for old Narnia and how she slipped away from him when he did nothing.

Those memories were haunting.

"Jill?!" Tirian called out as he stopped running and was now trying to find her.

"Tirian!"

Tirian heard Jill call him out. He followed her voice and called out again, this time no one replied. He kept on calling out, she was gone, he knew it.

Tirian sunk down against a tree saddened about to sob in shock of loosing her for the second time. What was to happen now?

He waited for his chance to die now.

Suddenly a huge wind broke and Tirian looked above him and saw Jill's wedding dress floating as if a ghost's body was wearing it.

Tirian got up to go towards it and it swooped down at him and Tirian felt the urge to run. So he tried out running it towards the waterfall as he was trying to do before.

As he got there the dress fell upon him and Jill was by his side again inside the dress.

"Jill?" Tirian said shocked and wide eyed.

Jill giggled and kissed Tirian on his cheek. "Happy Halloween Tirian."

Tirian looked confused at her and heard Narnian's gaining closer where they were at. First Aslan appeared and seemed to of frozen the time.

Tirian looked at the lion and back at Jill. 'What is Halloween?"

Jill laughed and helped Tirian up. "I'll explain it to you later."

"It was actually a test to prove something to the both of you two," Aslan started to explain. "Horror is a part of fear in which fear is in committed love. Marriage is a huge step and this shows that you are ready for committing to stick together with each other though it may cause fear down the road you will always make it better then before."

Aslan unfroze the time and the Narnian's found Tirian and Jill with Aslan.

"Happy Halloween you two." Peter said to Jill and Tirian.

"You were a part of this Peter?" Jill asked.

"Me and Lucy all the way." Peter chuckled.

"No fair. I had no idea what was going on!" Edmund said in a jealous tone.

Lucy placed her hand on Edmund's shoulder. "It's okay." She whispered.

"Hold it!" Tirian spoke up. "We still have not concluded one thing yet tonight." Tirian wrapped his arm around Jill Pole smiling at her.

"You may now kiss your bride Tirian." Tirian's father spoke up.

Tirian leaned down while Jill cooped her hand under Tirian's chin as they shared their marriage kiss together. Everyone cheered and clapped them on.

After the kiss Tirian looked at everyone. "Could somebody please explain this Halloween thing to me please?"

"I'll be glad to," Jill said wrapping her arm around Tirian's arm and they walked off together happily.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Happy Halloween!!!**


End file.
